The American Bible Challenge
The American Bible Challenge is a quiz game show that focuses on religious and biblical studies. Broadcast GSN August 23, 2012-present Host Jeff Foxworthy Gameplay Three teams of three compete on this show. The winning team receives $20,000 to donate to charity, and advances in a season-long tournament; the season's champion wins $100,000 to donate to charity. Round 1 A Bible story is revealed, and the teams are asked three multiple choice questions about that story, with each question having four possible answers. The player that buzzes in with the correct answer earns his/her team 10 points; an incorrect answer loses 10 points, and opens up the question to the other teams. Players must wait until after the host reads the entire question (including the choices) to buzz in. Round 2: Games in this Round Changed Daily 'Faithbook' The host shows the teams a post from a Biblical figure's fictional "Faithbook" (a biblical-themed parody of Facebook) wall. The teams are asked a question about that post (generally, from an additional clue, identifying the person who might have made that post). Each question is worth 25 points, with 25 points deducted for a wrong answer. Teams must wait until the entire post is read before they can buzz in. Three questions are played in this round. 'CSI Holy Land' Foxworthy reads a question about a crime committed in the Bible, with teams ringing in to identify who the culprit was or what weapon was used to commit a crime. The same rules "Faithbook" apply here. Round 3 Before this round, the teams each set their strongest player aside for the "Chosen Three" round. This player moves to an area behind the teams, and cannot participate in this round. The host then asks each team, in turn, a question based on an announced category. Each question in this round is worth 50 points, with no penalty for an incorrect answer. Only the two players standing at the podium may confer and answer the question. Two questions are asked to each team in this round, with the first question being presented in a dual-choice format (with the same two choices for each team's question), and the second question having three choices. Round 4: The Chosen 3 n this round, the player that was set aside from the previous round stands alone at the podium, with their teammates standing in the area behind them. The host asks each player, in turn, a question with six choices; three of the choices are correct. The player then makes three selections without conferring with the rest of their team. Each individual correct answer is worth 100 points, thus, a total of 300 points are available to each team in this round. The two teams with the highest total scores advance to the "Final Revelation," while the third-place team is eliminated with $2,500 for their charity. Round 5: The Final Revolution Prior to the round, the host reads the teams the category for the final round and gives each team a copy of the Bible. The teams then move to a backstage area, and are permitted 10 minutes to study the Bible for any information based on that category. After the 10 minutes are up, the first team comes on-stage; the second team is placed in a sound-proof booth. The host asks each team questions from the announced category, going in rotation among the team. Each team has 60 seconds to answer as many questions as possible. Both teams play the same list of questions, and the team that answers more questions correctly wins $20,000 for their charity; the runners-up win $5,000 for their charity. If both teams tied with the same number of correct answers after Round 5, a Tiebreaker Round is played. One player from each team will use their tablets to write down the number answers to the questions. Whoever is the closest to the actual number that the question is asked wins. Trivia Michael Davies, the producer of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire also produced this show Category:Religion Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2012 premieres